Teen Wolf and TVD 2
by XchloeluvsmusicX
Summary: I know it has taken me a while to write a sequel but here it goes Elena is now becoming a vampire but that's the least of their worries as the kanima causes fear for the teen wolf and vampire diaries gang (sound cheesy XD)
1. Chapter 1

_"It's ok"_

_"Scott I'm trying to breakup with you how is that ok?"_

_"I know it's ok because we will be together again"_

_This echoed through Scott's head as he lay in his bed stairing at the ceiling but Scott understood why after what happened with Scott being kidnaped by Klaus and almost dying she just wanted to live a normal life for a little while. Scott tried to think of something else but her sweet voice echoed in his head over and over again._

_Scott screamed in pain as the phone rang it was enough to stop him getting lost in his thoughts, he tried to make his way over to the phone that's the problem with being a werewolf you can hear everything. He quickly rushed over to pick up the phone_

_"hello?" he asked _

_"hey it's Elena"_

_"Elena? What's going on is it something to do with Klaus?" asked Scott_

_"No I just need you to meet me I need help" she whimpered_

_"ok we're?" _

_"I'm in beacon hill woods"_

_"ok I'm on my way"_

_Scott put down the phone and put a jacket on and quickly put on his pair of converse and looked around to see if he was missing something. He remembered to grab the car keys to his mom's car as he picked them up his stomach swirled inside as if it wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should of listed but Elena was in trouble and he had to help her whatever had happened. "best bring my phone" he muttered to himself and picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket._

_He rushed out the door to get into the car and drove to the woods. When he was younger the woods used to scare him but now it didn't as he went their literally all the time. He quickly opened the door and rushed out he ran through the woods "ELENA?!...ELENA IT'S SCOTT WE'RE ARE YOU?!"suddenly he can across a small brunette girl...Elena._

_"hey what's happened are you ok?" Scott asked as he grabbed her arms her eyes were bloodshot and she was in tears "I I I fell off a bridge...and and I died and now I'm in transition...I don't want to be a vampire Scott" _

_"hey it's ok your gonna be fine" said Scott being supportive and went to give her a hug "it's ok" he whispered he was too wrapped around Elena to know what was about to happen then WAK! Scott fell to the floor and went blackout..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott woke up in a van tied up "just like my old nightmares" said Scott as he tried to struggle. He shook about trying to break free "no point" Scott turned around to see Caroline and Rebekah "our has vervain on the ropes while yours has wolf spane" said Rebekah. "do that's why it fucking hurts" responded Scott suddenly to surprise the van was tipped over. They all groaned in pain as they had hit their heads on the back of the van.**

Scott continued to break the ropes until the doors to the van opened and standing there was Tyler and Derek.

"need some help?" said Tyler, Tyler walked into the van and ripped the ropes off Caroline and carried her out while Derek ripped the ropes off Scott and climbed out.

"what about me?!" responded Rebekah in anger. Tyler leaned over her and responded "hang on little sister"

"Klaus?".

"we have to save Elena Derek shes in transition if she doesn't drink she will die" argued Scott. "Stefan and Damon will save them lets just head back" responded Derek.

"well what if their captured too huh I'm going after them" responded Scott and stormed off like a bratty Child. "SCOTT GET BACK HERE!" shouted Derek like an angry father Scott could hear perfectly but carried on heading to the house in which he could hear Elena.

When he got to the house Elena was running out the door headed to Scott.

The man ran over and knocked Elena out and tried to hit Scott but doged "missed me" said Scott and then was jabbed with a needle "oh fuck" he muttered before he closed his eyes falling to the ground.

When Scott woke up he was in a cage "now I do feel like a pet dog" he muttered to himself. He stood up to see Stefan in a cage opposite him and Elena in the next one while Rebekah was in the one next to him.

"Stefan I'm dying" groaned Elena forcing the words out...


End file.
